


Sucker Punch

by bakapetto1410



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff Fic, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakapetto1410/pseuds/bakapetto1410
Summary: Flashes of last nights fight keep playing over and over in Ueda’s head. And unfortunately the memories have nothing to do with the actual fighting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [london_fogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/london_fogger/gifts).



> I would like to pre-apologies to anyone that boxes or is a fan of boxing or has any basic knowledge of the sport. I fit into exactly none of those categories but I did ty my best to not offend. Also Fuff Fics are not my strong suit but again I tried. Hope you enjoy the Fic. London-fogger this one is for you girlie =^.^=

The loud thwack, thwack, thwack echoes throughout the small gym. As the blonde fighter releases his frustrations on the heavy bag before him. Every punch lands harder than the last but it does nothing to ease the turmoil within him. Flashes of last nights fight keep playing over and over in Ueda’s head. And unfortunately the memories have nothing to do with the actual fighting.  

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._

A familiar face unexpectedly sitting ringside.

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._

Caramel colored hair bouncing up and down wildly. 

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._

And that stupid smile plastered on his face as he had the nerve to cheer on Ueda’s opponent. Because how dare that idiot show up and _not_ cheer for him.

This was the same clusterfuck of thoughts and emotions that cost Ueda his focus and, ultimately, his win last night. And it was all the fault of that stupid, stretchy piece of 

“Oi, Hime!”

What little concentration Ueda had mustered up shatters at the sound of his coach, Nishikido Ryo, calling him by that much hated nickname. “I told you to stop calling me that.” He growled throwing his shorter dark haired coach a dirty look.

“And last night I told you to win your fight. Turns out we’re both shit at doing what we’re told.” Ryo answers with a scoff as he enters the ring at the center of the gym. “Now get in here.”

Ueda gives the heavy bag one last punch as an almost defiant gesture but does as he’s told and joins the other man in the ring. “So what happened last night?” Ryo ask point blank as he slips on the focus gloves.

“Nothing.” Ueda fires back.

“Well clearly _something_ happened you lost and”

“People lose”

“ _You_ don’t.” Dark eyes stare down the boxer. “And if for one second I thought I’d be wasting my time on another _loser_ I’d have left you to your little bar fights and that jail cell where I found you.”

The boxer’s gaze shifts down to his feet. He wants to hurl some equally true and biting words back at Ryo but finds he has nothing at the moment.

Ryo claps the focus pads together before getting into position. “Now Jab-Cross-Left. And watch your footwork you’re getting sloppy.”

Ueda raising his fists and takes a deep breath before he starts. It’s shaky at first but after a few hits he finds his rhythm. However those intrusive thoughts don’t stay dormant for long and soon find themselves back at the forefront of Ueda’s mind. And all he can see is that tall idiot jumping up and down in unbridled excitement as they name Yamashita the winner.

This causes Ueda to stumble slightly and Ryo take the opportunity to pop him on the side of the head. “Focus.” His coach demands in a hard tone before once again clapping the focus pads together “Now Jab-Cross-Left Hook-Cross.” Ueda nods and raises his fists but his mind is still wandering causing him to forget the Hook. Ryo pops him on the side of the head again only this time there’s a strong stinging sensation afterwards. “Jab-Cross- _Left Hook_ -Cross. Come on these are the basics. Why are you fucking this up?”

Between dealing with Ryo’s verbal and physical assaults and his own mind doing as it pleases Ueda finds the truth slips past his lips in a garbled mess. “thinImghtbnov.”

Ryo stops genuinely stumped at the boxer’s words or more likely lack thereof. “What?”

Ueda’s whole body goes rigid as he forces himself to repeat his own worst suspicion. “I-I think . . . I might be in love.”

“Ah, fuck.” Ryo swears removing his focus pads and turning away from the boxer for a moment before returning. “Do you hate that person beyond all measures?”

Ueda is taken back by the question. “Kinda.” He shrugs.

“Do you want to scream at every word that comes out of their mouth?”

He thinks back to the cheering from last night. “Pretty much.”

Ryo cocks an eyebrow. “Have you known them for over a week?”

“I’m not an idiot.” Ueda scoffs.

A look that screams ‘Debatable’ flashes across Ryo’s face. “Do you want to scream how you feel about them at right in their face every time they talk to you?”

“Oh yeah.” Ueda answers without a second of hesitation.

Ryo lets out a long sigh and starts to make his way out of the ring. “Well you either have a new enemy or, more likely, a love interest.” He ducks through the ropes and jumps down off of the ring. “Either way you’ll suffer. And I’m probably down a boxer.”

Ueda rushes to the ropes horrified at his coach’s words, “What do you mean you’re down a boxer?”

“I’ve seen this before.” Ryo states cryptically as if giving the diagnosis to a fatal disease. “Same thing happened to another boxer I trained years back. Just like you Kamenashi had lots of potential, lots of promise. Then _Bakanishi_ strolled in and fucked up all my hard work. The idiot retired and the two ran off together and are running ramen shop or something somewhere in LA. What a waste.” Ryo turns back to the still horrified boxer. “Welp good luck with all  . . . _that_.” He turns and heads back to his office. “Come talk to me if you ever get everything sorted out.”

“Wait,” Ueda cries out his mind furiously trying to process all the information he’s been given. “Where are you going?” He climbs down out of the ring but Ryo doesn’t stop.

“I’m off to scout some new talent.” Ryo throws over his shoulder. “Here I thought you’d be a great asset cause you’re such an insufferable asshole all the time I wouldn’t have to worry about this but once again just you had to fuck me over, didn’t you Hime?” The last thing Ueda hears is the door to Ryo’s office slamming shut.

Did Ryo honestly believe he’d end up like Kamenashi? That he’d give up on his new boxing career? For what? For _“Love”_?

Ueda scoffs as he sink to the floor.

There was no way he would give up boxing for that-that poor excuse for a sports reporter. What could he possibly offer Ueda that was better than his new career? His annoying puns that no one ever found funny. His stupid laugh that once stuck in your head would irritate you to no end. His goofy smile that . . . was warm and bright like sunshine. His maddeningly perfect face that Ueda wanted to punch. Or kiss. Or possibly both at the same time.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” Ueda groans falling back onto the floor. He throws an arm over his eyes as if that would somehow block out the thoughts his mind kept wandering to and tries his best to convince himself he is _not_ in love. He is _not_ like Kamenashi. He is _not_ going to end up like him. Ueda had heard about Kamenashi even saw one or two of his fights. Sure he had been an impressive once but Kamenashi was too old for boxing even at the start of his career. He had taken one too many blows to the head. And it never seem like he was very passionate about the sport to begin with. So it made sense that he would take the first chance he saw to retire and run off somewhere far away. Kamenashi wasn’t a real Boxer.

Not like Ueda.

He was young and ready for the long career he planned to have. He was quicker, stronger, and had far more raw talent. If he didn’t there’s no way Nishikido would have offered to train him. Nishikido may be an insensitive prick but he had a hell of an eye for talent and only trained the best. And most of all, boxing was his life. Even before all the training. It was in his blood. His soul. Even when he was at his lowest. Even when he had nothing. Ueda still had his boxing. And nothing was going to take it away from him. Especially not that idiotic newbie reporter Taguchi Junnosuke.

“What’cha doing on the floor Uepi?” That all too familiar voice snaps the boxer out of his thoughts. “I was sure you got your fill of being down there last night.” He added with a laugh.

“None of your business.” Ueda states keeping his gaze low to avoid making eye contact as he scrambles to his feet. This wasn’t something that was particularly hard to do as the young reporter seemed to tower over the blonde man. “What are you even doing here?” He questions as a hasty attempt to place the focus away from himself and onto the taller man.

“Silly Uepi,” The boxer can’t help the way his cheeky heat up or how his heart starts pounding at the sound of the stupid nickname Taguchi had given him. “I’m here to interview you of course.” He states pulling a mini notepad and pen from his bag. There’s the familiar fluttering of butterflies in Ueda’s stomach. “I tried to get a hold of you last night but you disappeared really quick.” Taguchi answers his tone as bright and bubbly as ever.

“Yeah well, people don’t really like to be interviewed after a loss.” Ueda mutters darkly as he actively tries to suppress his feelings.

“Yeah I know but I figured I could come talk to you today and see how you plan to train so that you don’t get completely and utterly destroyed again in next week's match.” Taguchi states merrily and it takes the boxer a moment for the words to sink in.

But once they do all the butterflies in Ueda’s stomach die and are replaced with a maelstrom of anger, hurt, embarrassment and mostly defensiveness. “The fight didn’t go down like that. I wasn’t destroyed. It was a Split Decision. If you knew anything about the sport you’d know that. And I’ll have you know that not only am I going to win next week’s fight but I’m gonna win the fucking title. Just wait and watch. I’ll do it. I’ll win the title. And nothing is going to stop me. Especially not the words of some two bit know nothing about boxing newbie reporter.” Ueda stomps off toward the locker rooms when a thought strikes him and he turns back to the stunned man. “And I have no plans to ever run a ramen shop in LA.” He shoots the reporter one final glare before disappearing into the locker room.

Taguchi stands alone and confused in the middle of the small gym before turning his attention to his notepad. “Up in coming boxer, Ueda Tatsuya, seems to have a strange dislike of ramen shops and the city of Los Angeles.” He mutters to himself and he busily scribbles down more notes from the encounter. “Claims despite his loss he will be the one to win the title.” The reporter’s eyes flick over to the locker room and a bright smile blooms onto his face. “Oh Uepi,” Taguchi giggles to himself. “You just made this sport way more interesting.”


End file.
